1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generating device, and more particularly to a stereophonic device for a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ease away fatigue of the body and soul, some people like to lie on the bed and listen to the music. Therefore, there are some beds provided with loudspeaker(s) which can reproduce the sound of the music.
When it comes to reproduction of stereophonic sound, two or more independent audio channels through a configuration of two or more loudspeakers are normally required. However, such design can lead to more complicate audio signal processing, and more loudspeakers are usually involved.